Stanley
' 'Stanley 'is a silver tank engine. Bio Stanley was brought to Sodor to take care of Thomas' workload during the restoration of Great Waterton. Upon his arrival, Stanley became very popular and enjoyed the company of the engines. Stanley's popularity caused Thomas to feel jealous and later neglected. Thomas felt that Stanley was newer, bigger, and stronger than he - and would take over his place on the railway. Thomas then planned to make Stanley look weak - the trick backfired and caused Thomas' friends to consider him mean and incompetent. When Thomas later went missing, Stanley was the first to realise Thomas' feelings. He searched for Thomas until he finally managed to find and rescue him. Then, both became friends and with a combined effort made it back to Great Waterton in time to prepare for the opening celebrations. Stanley later worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter and helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge. Also, he went to Great Waterton with Gordon to pick up passengers. Stanley was amongst the engines at Knapford who were worried about Percy's whereabouts when Percy was spending his time with the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Later on in the winter, he suffered from a faulty firebox and Thomas came to his aid once again. In more recent seasons, Stanley can be seen working at the Shunting Yards, the China Clay Works andFfarquhar Quarry. Salty also mentioned that Stanley, in one of his spooky stories, was an old engine who lost his flatbeds while climbing a hill, and ever since then his flatbeds haunt the rails. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. He was the first engine to cross the unstable track that the Pirate Ship was under. Persona Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of the Fat Controller's Railway. Cocky, cool, and cheery, he is a little bit bigger, a little bit newer, and a little bit stronger than Thomas, which, at first, made Thomas jealous when all focus seemed to be on this shiny, new arrival, especially when he began helping with the restoration of Great Waterton. However, even Thomas was soon won over by Stanley's positive attitude, charm, and friendliness and came to see why he was so popular and well-liked among the other engines. As such, Thomas and Stanley are now firm friends. There is nothing Stanley would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart, and stylish and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smoke box certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. Basis Stanley is a hybrid cross of a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0ST engine and Kitson's No. 5459 "Austin I". Livery Stanley is painted in a white livery with a metallic silver smoke box, red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey basecoat, and his name on each side of his saddletank. Appearances Television series * Season 12 - James Works it Out, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, and Thomas Puts the Brakes On * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (''cameo), Merry Winter Wish (cameo), and Thomas and the Snowman Party (cameo) * Season 15 - Percy's New Friends (cameo), Surprise, Surprise, and Kevin the Steamie (cameo) * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop! (cameo), Thomas and the Rubbish Train (does not speak), Salty's Surprise (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), and Muddy Matters (cameo) * Season 18 - Flatbeds of Fear (not named; does not speak), Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Signals Crossed (cameo), Toad's Adventure (cameo), Thomas the Quarry Engine (cameo), Marion and the Pipe (stock footage cameo), Missing Gator (cameo), Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (cameo) andSamson at Your Service * Season 19 - The Truth About Toby, Very Important Sheep (cameo), Helping Hiro (cameo), Philip to the Rescue (cameo) and Thomas the Babysitter (cameo) * Season 20 - Saving Time, Pouty James, and Henry in the Dark (cameo) * Season 21 - Stuck in Gear (cameo) Specials: * The Great Discovery * Misty Island Rescue (cameo) * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery (cameo) * Tale of the Brave (cameo) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; fifteenth season onwards) * Keith Wickham (The Great Race Only) * Ben Small (US; fifteenth season - eighteenth season) * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US; nineteenth season only - US; twentieth season onwards) * Hiroshi Tsuchida (Japan) * Benjamin Morik (Germany; fifteenth season onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fifteenth season only) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Adrian Perdjon (Poland; fifteenth season and Day of the Diesels) * Piotr Warszawski (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * José Luis Rivera (Latin America; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain; Day of the Diesels onwards) Trivia * One of Stanley's models used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Stanley's popularity with the public has grown following an online video called "A Toy Train in Space", in which a Wooden Railway model of him was sent into space. As a result, both a Take-n-Play and a Collectible Railway "Stanley in Space" have been released. * Stanley's smoke box is silver, however in real life, UK locomotives have black smoke boxes. * Stanley's whistle sound is Thomas' at a lower pitch. * Stanley's TrackMaster model has an added wheel arch on either side. * In the nineteenth season Stanley had some modifications: ** He gained a permanent lamp. ** He gained a tail lamp. ** He gained a brake pipe and lamp iron. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (5 versions, 4 discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued 2008) * Take-n-Play (normal and with space helmet) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal and remote-control, remote-control model discontinued) * Minis * My First Thomas (talking; discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Blocks (discontinued) Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan and Australia only) Gallery JamesWorksItOut9.png Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:0-6-0